


g o o d

by princelogical



Series: The Human!Sides College AU Verse [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: Patton cares; he always has. Perhaps a bit too much.





	g o o d

Patton remembers his parents in vivid detail; they were kind, vibrant, caring, gentle, and near perfect individuals. His mom taught him to cook and his dad taught him to fish. His mom taught him to ride a bike, roller blade, and love life. His dad taught him sled riding, painting, and how to build a birdhouse. They both taught him it was okay to cry.

So when he lost them at eleven years old, that was all he did. He wept until the sun set and when it rose again, he'd cry some more. The boys in the orphanage didn't dare touch a boy who cried all the time. For the most part, he was left alone and he felt that empty loneliness to his very core. He hated it more than anything.

He wanted to make sure no one felt that way.

At school, his eyes grew sharp and alert for those tucked away, tear streaks on their cheeks, and books melted against their chests. He was the kid who hugged everyone, the boy you'd come to when someone was mean- if you just wanted a friend.

In high school, it was a little less accepted to be a boy and be so nice. Patton didn't care. When Brian shoved-Patton-down-in-the-halls Macalistor's dad left him and his mom, Patton called Brian and let him scream until his voice was raw and he was crying, begging Patton to tell him what was so wrong with him that his own father would leave him. When Sidney Rhodes, the girl who wrote little notes on pastel green paper saying Patton was “probably” a dumpster baby, got pregnant, because her long-term boyfriend raped her, Patton was there to hold her when she broke down in the halls. He drove her to her doctor appointments until she finally braved up and told her parents.

It became hard to hate Patton, the shining boy with a golden heart. He wasn't the smartest; he wasn't the strongest, but Patton was the kindest. It didn't matter who you were, what you were, or what you'd done- Patton had your back.

And now, as he steps onto his college campus, a lot has changed, but all the same, not much really has.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some background on my dear Patton! <3 
> 
> Please let me know what you think. :)


End file.
